


waiting for my day to come

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Little bit of fluff with Adam and Brandon getting together for the first time.





	waiting for my day to come

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a couple of prompts on tumblr.

So he kissed Brandon. Adam didn’t see what the big fuss was all about. If girls could kiss each other all the time, why couldn’t he kiss his bro?

The guys in the locker room didn’t seem to care, only chirping for a few days and letting it drop. 

But his family? They questioned it for weeks on end with his brother teasing Adam about his new boyfriend. 

It wouldn’t suck so much if Adam wasn’t madly in love with Brandon. That kiss was a slip up and only a stage kiss at most. Adam would be lying if he said he didn’t replay that moment in his head every night, wishing he actually kissed Brandon’s lips and not his own thumbs. He dreamed of what it would be like to hold him down and kiss him until his lips were red and puffy. Adam shook his head, breaking the daydream. The locker room was decidedly not the place to be having those daydreams. Especially since Brandon was sitting next to him. 

Adam shifted, tucking his hard on into the waistband of his shorts, playing it off as if he had an itch. Brandon gave him a funny look but went back to getting changed for the gym. The two of them had decided to skip optional skate and were going to do some dry land exercises instead. 

As Adam stood up to leave the room, he felt a ball of tape hit him in the back of the head. When he turned around, he couldn’t figure out who did it at first. Brandon eventually cracked a massive grin and started to giggle. 

Adam had his culprit. He turned on his heel and went over to Brandon, catching him in a headlock and messing up his hair. 

“Ahhhhhh let me go!” Brandon exclaimed, wriggling himself free from Adam’s hold eventually. 

“Well then don’t throw tape balls at me you shithead.” Adam stood up and smoothed out his shirt that had ridden up as he was holding Brandon. 

The two of them straightened out and headed to the gym. They were joined by a few other players and made it through the workouts with no problems. Adam was even proud that he was able to keep focused through it all. 

They wrapped it up and headed back to the locker room, joking around with the other guys on the way. Adam stopped to tie his shoe in the hallway of the IcePlex. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and jerked up suddenly. 

“Sorry. Didn't mean to make you jump. Just wanted to see if you wanted to head out to dinner tonight?” 

Brandon looked inquisitive and soft asking him out for dinner. 

“Sure. Beats chicken and veggies.”

Brandon smiled and jogged to catch up with the rest of the team. 

Adam stood up and wondered why Brandon asked him privately for dinner. In the past they’ve just made plans in the locker room in front of everyone. It struck him as odd that things were different this time. He shrugged it off and headed to the locker room. As he was changing, he put his concerns in the back of his head. 

The rest of the day passed normally and as Adam was getting ready for dinner, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

>Wear something nice. And don’t throw just a beanie on. 

Adam raised his eyebrow at that and placed his phone on his dresser as he sorted through his closet. He didn’t know how nice was nice enough for what Brandon had in mind. Usually when they picked up dinner together, it was burgers and beer. 

Adam settled on a nice blue button up shirt and a pair of slacks. He unbuttoned the top button and ran a comb through his hair. As he was putting deodorant on, he heard his phone buzz again. 

>I’m downstairs to pick you up.

Adam was confused. Normally they took separate cars. He wasn't going to complain though. It would be nice to just relax and be given a ride somewhere. 

>I’ll be down in a few minutes.

Adam pocketed his phone, grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out the door. As he was locking the door behind him, he got this weird feeling in his gut that this is what a date with Brandon would be like if he had the chance. 

As Adam climbed into the car, he noticed that Brandon had the music turned down pretty low. It was something soft in the background, not his normal music going. Adam made a mental note to have the trainers pull him aside for some testing. Something was off for sure. 

“So, I got us reservations at this place downtown.”

Adam did a very visible double take.

“You got us...reservations?” Adam was confused. The more this night went on, the more it was like a date. 

“Yep” Brandon replied, popping the final p hard. 

Adam sunk back into the seat and let the city pass him by. 

When they got to the restaurant, Brandon rushed out of the car and opened Adam’s door for him. 

Adam cocked his eyebrow and let it happen. As he climbed out of the car, he couldn’t help but put his hand on the small of Brandon’s back. It was mostly instinctual and what he would do if they were actually on a date. 

Brandon leaned back into the touch, relaxing some. 

They got inside and were led to the back of the dining room where it was more private. They both told the server politely what they wanted to drink and sat across from each other. 

“I figured we needed to talk.” 

Brandon broke the silence after they got their drinks. Adam took a long swig off the beer he ordered, praying that it would guide him through this conversation. 

“You kissed me. Why?”

Well then. Brandon wasn’t wasting any time getting to the point. 

“Because I like you?” Adam left it as a question, hoping that Brandon would lead him to where he was hoping this was going. 

“Good. I like you too.”

Adam was confused and figured sounding like a high schooler was going to be his best option here. 

“Like, you like like me?”

Brandon’s laugh cut through the relative quiet of the restaurant.  
“Yes. I like like you.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He reached out and grabbed Brandon’s hand. Brandon let it happen and started to rub tiny circles on Adam’s thumb. 

“So this is a date isn’t it?”

Brandon smiled softly. 

“Took you long enough to catch on.”

Adam snickered, realizing how dumb he could be at times. 

They let conversation wash over them as the dinner went on. When it came time to split the check, Brandon grabbed it and paid the whole thing with a smile on his face. 

As they were leaving, Brandon opened the door for Adam again and he ducked his head, blushing, as he got in the car. 

“So, do you kiss on a first date or do I have to wait?”

Brandon cupped Adam’s face.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Adam was the first to deepen the kiss and they made out for a good 5 minutes until the angle in the car got too awkward. 

“We need to do that again later.”

Brandon kissed Adam quick and soft. 

“Well, we have forever ahead of us.”

Adam smiled, thanking his lucky stars that this is what his day turned into.

He was right, they do have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from "Spirits" by The Strumbellas.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
